With the development of technology, portable terminals such as mobile phones, PDAs, PMPs, navigation devices, and laptops provide the functions such as DMB, wireless internet, and near-field communication between the devices in addition to the basic functions such as calling, playing video/music, and navigation. Therefore, the portable terminal has a plurality of antennas for wireless communication such as wireless internet and Bluetooth.
In addition, in recent years, there is a tendency to apply the functions such as information exchange between the terminals, payment, ticket booking, and search by using near-field communication (i.e., NFC) to the portable terminal. For this purpose, the portable terminal is mounted with an antenna module (i.e., an NFC antenna module) used in a near-field communication method. At this time, the used NFC antenna module is a non-contact type near-field wireless communication module that uses a frequency band of about 13.56 MHz as one of the RFID tags, and transmits data between the terminals at a close distance of about 10 cm. The NFC, other than payment, is widely used for transmission of the product information at supermarkets or stores or the travel information for visitors, transportation, lock devices for access control, etc.
In addition, in recent years, as the function related to electronic payment using the portable terminal, such as Apple Pay and Samsung Pay, is required, an antenna for electronic payment is mounted on the portable terminal. For example, since Samsung Pay performs the electronic payment using a magnetic secure transmission method, a Magnetic Secure Transmission (MST) antenna is mounted on the portable terminal that supports Samsung Pay.
Meanwhile, as miniaturization and thinning required in the portable terminal market are required, the size and the thickness of the portable terminal are reduced, and the mounting space of the internal parts is being reduced.
Various types of antenna modules have been developed to minimize the area and the thickness according to such market demands.
However, there is a problem in that the MST antenna module used for the electronic payment is formed in the form of winding the coil, such that when the miniaturization and the thinning are made, a defect rate increases in manufacturing the antenna module due to various causes such as occurrence of short of a coil, the irregular winding due to vending, and the twist due to a thin material, and the performance of the antenna module is reduced.
In addition, there is a problem in that as the portable terminal is miniaturized, the mounting space becomes insufficient when a plurality of antennas are mounted therein at the same time. Therefore, the integrated antenna in which the near-field communication antenna and the MST antenna are integrally configured is required in the market.
Meanwhile, in the portable terminal using a metal material on the five surfaces of the side surface portion and the rear surface portion, a magnetic sheet having a wider area is required in order to implement the performance of the MST antenna at a certain level or more.
However, when the magnetic sheet of the antenna module becomes large, the magnetic sheet is disposed close to a geomagnetic sensor at the time of mounting it on the portable terminal. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to correct the distortion of the geomagnetic sensor caused by the magnetic influence of the magnetic sheet.
In order to solve this problem, a structure of reducing the area of the magnetic sheet to increase the spacing distance between the geomagnetic sensor and the magnetic sheet has been developed.
However, there is a problem in that when the area of the magnetic sheet is reduced, the distortion of the geomagnetic sensor can be corrected but the performance of the MST antenna module is reduced.